


Одержимость

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, but not quite I'm afraid, it's almost one-sided
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Джеффри резко вскочил, откидывая тяжелое одеяло прочь с кровати. Рука сама собой метнулась проверить шею. Никаких ран. Всего лишь кошмар. Кошмар.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно думала, что все кончится хорошо для всех сторон. Этот текст решил иначе.

Джеффри знаком с отчетами разведчиков, и прекрасно знает, на что этот упырь способен. Оттого подозрения все сильнее с каждым ударом, с каждым финтом, с каждой насмешкой. Проходит четыре минуты, и он окончательно убеждается — кровосос играет с ним. _Играет_ с ним.

От этой мысли внутри бурлит лютая ярость, и Джеффри почти поддается ей. Он перестает дразнить, нападает молча, жестко, быстро. Гнев горит вместе с кровью короля, гонит энергию по телу, позволяет двигаться почти с такой же скоростью, что и упырь. Джеффри уверен, что победит — ведь он сосредоточен как никогда, он всего себя отдает бою.

Он терпит поражение.

Холодные цепкие пальцы на подбородке обжигают, кожа зудит там, где ногти грозят оставить алые полумесяцы. Когда упырь вынуждает его поднять голову и посмотреть на него, Джеффри с глухим отчаянием осознает, что при всем желании не сможет разбить хватку мертвых пальцев. В животе неприятно крутит, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Пульсирующий звон в правом ухе бьется в такт с треснувшими ребрами. Бледные глаза холодными спицами пронзают насквозь, вынуждая передернуть плечами, и у Джеффри появляется неприятное ощущение, будто упырь видит его насквозь. Будто изучает какого-то невиданного зверя.

Оранжевый свет вычерчивает его скулы и нос, придавая вид встрепанной хищной птицы.

Упырь наклоняется ниже. Джеффри зло скалит зубы и цепляется за мраморную руку в попытке хоть немного уменьшить давление на свою челюсть. Его накрывает липкий холод, и кажется, будто сама жизнь зависит от того, сумеет ли он удержать ледяной взгляд. Губы кровососа кривятся в хищной ухмылке.

Прикрыв глаза, он медленно слизывает кровь с щеки Джеффри; рану секунду жжет, потом она немеет. Глаза упыря довольно блестят, а длинные пальцы на подбородке сжимают с такой силой, что еще чуть-чуть, и кость попросту треснет. Джеффри глухо рычит от досады и пытается отстраниться. Безуспешно.

— _Блядский упырь_ , — шипит он, пытаясь яростью отогнать подкрадывающийся на мягких лапах ужас.

Рид только улыбается еще шире. Клыки белеют в дрожащем свете.

Неожиданно вторая ладонь накрывает Джеффри глаза — мягко и осторожно, не столько касаясь, сколько щекоча кожу обещанием прикосновения. Джеффри непроизвольно опускает веки — только на секунду! — и судорожно вдыхает, ощутив прикосновение бороды упыря к своей щеке.

— Теперь ты принадлежишь _мне_ , Джеффри, — голос низкий, рычащий, он пропитывает насквозь и вымывает все посторонние мысли.

Холодное дыхание на горле. Холодный язык на коже. Глаза отказываются открываться.

Нет, нет, _нет_!

 

Джеффри резко вскочил, откидывая тяжелое одеяло прочь с кровати. Рука сама собой метнулась проверить шею. Никаких ран. Всего лишь кошмар. Кошмар.

Сердце бешено колотилось в глотке, по телу тугими волнами гулял адреналин, приглушая боль от недавней схватки. Которая кончилась _иначе_. Поморщившись, когда от попытки вздохнуть бок укололо стилетом, Джеффри провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний о чужих пальцах. Получалось плохо.

Никакое количество бумажной работы не помогало избавиться от навязчивых снов, ставших его регулярными компаньонами. Даже возня с оружием не спасала.

Джеффри не выдержал и недели. Он решительно проигнорировал ругань Гордона, который грозился привязать его к койке, если он раньше времени вернется к активной охоте, и, вооружившись, отправился в ночь вместе с первым попавшимся патрулем. Пребывание в четырех стенах сводило его с ума, и сейчас, вырвавшись на свободу, он даже не думал сдерживаться. Свежие синяки заживут, зато он наконец-то дышал полной грудью и всем своим естеством ощущал, что все еще жив. Это было прекрасно.

Он совершенно не ожидал, расправившись со скалем-прыгуном, обнаружить у входа во двор знакомую фигуру в плаще. Рид просто стоял и смотрел — он даже не торопился что-либо говорить, когда стало очевидно, что они оба друг друга заметили. Джеффри крепче сжал рукоять меча, раздумывая, успеет ли прицелиться из арбалета и выстрелить.

Только благодаря многолетнему опыту он успел увернуться, когда с коротким хрипом из окна второго этажа на него прыгнул очередной скаль. Коротко выругавшись, Джеффри не стал церемониться со зверем — рубил так, будто именно тот был виновен во всем, что творилось в городе.

Он снова бросил взгляд на Рида, сам не зная, что именно ожидал увидеть, но того и след простыл.

На короткую секунду Джеффри даже засомневался, а приходил ли упырь вообще и не померещилось ли ему. Учитывая, какие сны его преследовали, все было возможно посреди этого тумана.

Мысленно послав кровососу несколько отборных ругательств (так, на всякий случай… ну и ради собственного успокоения), Джеффри направился обратно к патрулю, от которого и откололся, услышав скалей в этом дворе.

 

В этот раз глаза у Рида горят красным — страшные, холодные, _чуждые_ глаза хищника. Глаза дракона, в которых не осталось ни капли человеческого. Джеффри с трудом может дышать, он и сам слышит бульканье в своих легких и вкус крови во рту. Руки чугунными отростками безвольно висят вдоль туловища, подбородок жжет от прикосновения бледных пальцев.

Он проиграл.

И у него нет сил достать револьвер и застрелиться — первое правило, которое Карл когда-то вдолбил в его голову. Джеффри не сумеет ему последовать. Его мутит от понимания, что он находится в полной милости кровожадного монстра, его внутренности разъедает отчаянной яростью. И ужасом. Он видит голод в демонических глазах.

Прикосновение к подбородку теряет жесткость, становится издевательски нежным — упырь неторопливо задирает ему голову, заодно вынуждая выпрямиться; все тело воет, перед глазами на секунду темнеет. Холодные пальцы не дают ему потерять сознание — они становятся якорем, который держит в реальности. Единственный островок прохлады среди океана боли.

Рид наслаждается тем, что видит. Это понятно по его расширенным зрачкам, по предвкушающей ухмылке, по тому, как он постепенно склоняется все ниже.

Собрав последние силы, Джеффри плюет ему в лицо и демонстративно кривится в презрении. При виде того, как упырь собирает розоватую слюну большим пальцем и _слизывает_ ее, Джеффри передергивает в новой волне отвращения.

_Монстр. Тварь._

Подбородок и щеки жжет от ледяного прикосновения. Алые глаза заполняют весь мир. Холод на шее приносит мгновенное облегчение, прежде чем расцвести вспышкой головокружительного огня.

 

— _Блядь_! — он резко сел и со всей силы ударил кулаком по стене. Боль молнией метнулась к плечу, и Джеффри приветствовал ее с радостью. Она помогала отвлечься от мерзкого, _отвратительного_ сна.

Сердце колотилось прямо в глотке, все тело _гудело_ , его трясло от нерастраченной энергии.

Солнце заливало рыжие лучи в окна; оно устало висело над рваной линией горизонта, пряталось за столбами смога. Внизу, во дворе, стражники пытались как можно скорее впихнуть в новичков необходимые знания, чтобы те пережили свою первую охоту.

Город прятался по домам, запирал двери, закрывал ставни. Молил Бога о жизни.

Первые хрипы скалей катились поверх реки.

Джеффри выходил на охоту каждую ночь, игнорируя собственные раны и ушибы, которых становилось все больше. Только полностью выматываясь он мог быть уверенным, что до самого вечера проспит без тревожных кошмаров. А они его достали до такой степени, что даже капитаны уже с опаской косились на него, потому что Джеффри отбросил последние крохи страха. Он _должен_ был измотать себя до рассвета. Никак иначе. И для этого он искал драки и лез на рожон, отрываясь от патруля и в одиночку атакуя нескольких скалей одновременно.

Которых из ночи в ночь появлялось все больше несмотря на все их старания. Более того, они становились намного злее и даже, кажется, хитрее. Позавчера Привен не досчитался четырех отрядов сразу, и Джеффри сделал оставшимся очень убедительное внушение быть _осторожнее_. Сам он пока не имел сомнительного удовольствия повстречать икора, но судя по отчетам выживших, те тоже уже бродили по улицам. А эти больные ублюдки никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего.

Оставалось надеяться, подчиненные не полезут в одиночку на двух скалей и одного вульпа, как это сделал сам Джеффри, оказавшись вместе с патрулем неподалеку от кладбища Стоунбридж в Уайтчепеле и услышав их вой.

В своих силах он был уверен, потому не стал брать с собой остальных. Да и, если совсем честно, он хотел самостоятельно разобраться с мразями, посмевшими шастать там, где Карл нашел свое последнее пристанище.

А царапины и синяки… пф-ф. Они никогда не мешали ему сражаться — немного боли всегда помогало лучше сосредоточиться, двумя ногами уверенно встать в моменте «здесь и сейчас». Также совсем не помешал тот факт, что, стоило тварям почуять его кровь, как они стремительно растеряли всякие остатки координации, которые демонстрировали. Джеффри даже удалось натравить скаля на вульпа, что позволило ему сосредоточиться на втором упыре. И, в итоге, разобраться с ними всеми.

Стряхнув с меча кровь последней дохлой твари, Джеффри вздохнул и осмотрелся. На секунду у него мелькнула мысль навестить Карла, но тут из воздуха материализовалась фигура — экон! — и Джеффри, не тратя времени, выстрелил во врага. Когда тот увернулся и от второго болта, он осторожно попятился к выходу с кладбища, оценивая ситуацию. В одиночку с таким резвым кровососом ему не справиться. Он мог бы позвать патруль, благо те ждали не так далеко. Или можно было выманить экона к воротам, прямо к дробовикам, факелам и газометам…

Прежде чем он успел определиться с выбором, экон воскликнул «Маккаллум, постойте!» до боли знакомым голосом, который Джеффри не сумел бы забыть при всем желании. До конца жизни будет его помнить.

— _Рид_? — он замер и внимательнее присмотрелся к упырю.

Тот стоял, подняв руки и демонстрируя, что безоружен и не желает зла — при этой мысли Джеффри невесело фыркнул, но арбалет все-таки опустил. Меч в ножны убирать не стал.

Только сейчас он осознал, что бок обволокла горячая влага, и мысленно выругался. Кажется, он все-таки перестарался — его швы разошлись.

Рид опустил руки и медленно приблизился, двигаясь с откровенно нечеловеческой грацией. Джеффри коротко улыбнулся, заметив настороженный взгляд, брошенный упырем на меч, и абсолютно точно _не_ заметил, как уличные фонари выбелили кожу кровососа до почти мерцающей белизны.

На мгновение ладони Рида сжались в кулаки, будто он сдерживал порыв. Например, _порыв схватить человека и впиться в его глотку_.

Джеффри не подпустил его ближе длины своего меча, многозначительно направив острие в грудь упыря и вынудив остановиться. Разглядев серо-голубые глаза, Джеффри с неожиданным облегчением выдохнул через нос — Рид все еще держался и не выпил ни одной невинной души.

Такая сила воли как минимум вызывала уважение.

— Что вы здесь делаете, _доктор_? — едкое раздражение просочилось в голос, и Джеффри раздосадовано дернул уголком губ. Ему хотелось схватить этого ублюдка за лацканы плаща и хорошенько встряхнуть, потребовать, чтобы он перестал преследовать его повсюду (особенно — во снах). И ответил на вопросы.

Бок кольнуло от слишком глубокого вдоха.

— Мне нужна кровь короля. Кровь Артура.

— Что?! Самая ценная и сокровенная реликвия Стражи? Зачем… а. Ты добрался до мемуаров Маршала, — странных, противоречивых записей, написанных архаичным языком, которые путали мысли Джеффри почти так же сильно, как и проясняли непонятные моменты. — Надо было их уничтожить… — со вздохом он резко сунул меч в ножны и, помассировав переносицу, испытующе уставился на Рида. Джеффри старательно игнорировал щекочущее ощущение влажного пятна, которое расползалось медленно, но неумолимо.

Упырь стоял всего в нескольких футах и _пристально_ наблюдал за ним, и Джеффри уловил, когда взгляд Рида скользнул по его торсу, а крылья его носа раздулись, ловя запах крови. Слегка сощурившись и борясь с желанием снова обнажить меч, Джеффри смотрел, как Рид берет себя под контроль. Бледные ладони снова на секунду судорожно сжались в кулаки.

Джеффри облизнул соленые губы:

— Что ж. Я готов тебе поверить, Рид. Но мне нужны подробности. Говори.

И упырь говорил. Причем, что странно — говорил он весьма убедительно. Джеффри не находил в его словах противоречий, не слышал фальши в интонациях. Все, чему он учился с детства, настойчиво требовало прибить кровососа и разом избавиться от проблем и необходимости решать, достоин ли он веры. Но записи Маршала, будто в насмешку, отказывались укладываться в привычную картину мира и путали карты. В голове шастали непрошеные мысли, среди которых громче всех сияла «Если я сейчас убью Рида, кто тогда с такой же скоростью избавится от Кошмара?». Ведь было очевидно — упырь намного опережал Привен в поисках этого отродья, и Джеффри совершенно не горел желанием оставлять Лондон корчиться в когтях монстра дольше необходимого только потому, что раньше времени избавился от кровососа, который сам рвался уничтожить источник эпидемии.

Но с собой он бесценную фляжку не носил — за ней надо было вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Заявиться к охотникам на вампиров в компании упыря… Джеффри поморщился от этой мысли и попытался убедить Рида, что будет намного быстрее и легче, если он сходит в одиночестве. Упырь упрямо настаивал, что времени у них было слишком мало и надо торопиться. После короткого, но убедительного диалога упырь все-таки согласился подождать в одном из собственных убежищ неподалеку.

Джеффри удовлетворенно кивнул и продолжил молча шагать по скудно освещенным улицам Ист-Энда и морщиться от боли в боку, попутно вглядываясь в темноту и вслушиваясь в звуки вокруг. Ощутив пальцы на плече, Джеффри молниеносно выхватил револьвер и направил его промеж удивленных глаз, только секунду спустя вспомнив, что убивать Рида пока нельзя. Палец дернулся, но выстрела не прозвучало.

— Маккаллум, вы ранены. Я не могу себе позволить отпустить вас в таком состоянии, — Рид говорил медленно, будто резкие и громкие звуки могли подстегнуть Джеффри нажать на спусковой крючок.

Сощурившись, он с неохотой отвел ствол в сторону.

— Я в полном порядке, — увидев, как Рид нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Джеффри стряхнул его руку с плеча и в два быстрых шага увеличил расстояние между ними. — В конце-то концов, кто тут мне все уши прожужжал «Надо торопиться, времени совсем мало»? Меня есть кому заштопать и без всяких _упырей_ , — последнее слово он почти прошипел, начиная злиться.

— Маккаллум…

— Хватит! — перебил его Джеффри. — Тема закрыта, — он раздраженно сунул револьвер обратно в кобуру.

Рид вздохнул:

— Я чую вашу кровь и _знаю_ , что рана до сих пор кровоточит. Еще немного, и вам потребуются покой и постельный режим, а не еженощная охота. Я в первую очередь доктор, и, смею заверить, один из лучших. Позвольте вам помочь.

Джеффри коробило от одной только мысли подпустить к себе упыря, и он намеревался в красках сообщить Риду об этом, но отвлекся на хрип скаля справа от себя. Джеффри отскочил от переулка, оборачиваясь и на ходу выхватывая меч, но яркая боль в боку на секунду ослепила его. Когда он наконец проморгался, то стал свидетелем того, как Рид выловил скаля из воздуха прямо на середине прыжка и, дернув голову вбок, без каких-либо церемоний впился в его глотку. Не прошло и четверти минуты, как хрипы стихли, и обмякший труп мешком повалился наземь.

— Итак? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Рид, слизывая с губ кровь и одергивая рукава пальто. Джеффри подавил инстинктивное желание передернуть плечами от отвращения. Его определенно не приводило в восторг то, насколько _естественно_ этот упырь себя вел. Будто он только что не скаля сожрал, а кусок яблока. Будто _так и надо_. — Мое убежище всего в квартале отсюда, я задержу вас не более чем на полчаса. Может, вы даже успеете до рассвета вернуться с кровью короля, — с кривоватой улыбкой добавил Рид, вырывая Джеффри из мрачных размышлений о своей природе. Упырь, похоже, и сам не верил сказанному.

И правильно не верил — будто Джеффри согласится провести целый день в одном здании с упырем. Он раздраженно оскалился, собираясь в очередной раз _категорично_ отказаться, но поморщился, ощутив, что горячая влага добралась до пояса штанов. Перед ним стоял выбор — или сейчас потерпеть полчаса, или добраться до штаб-квартиры и угодить в лапы Гордона, который не только уши ему отгрызет, но еще и сядет на своего любимого конька «Ты, Джеффри, такой же упрямый осел, как и Карл, и мало тебя драли ремнем в детстве!».

Раздраженно выдохнув, Джеффри провел ладонью по лицу и вперил в Рида тяжелый взгляд.

— Только без фокусов, понял?

— И в мыслях не было, — с неожиданной улыбкой ответил упырь и, жестом пригласив следовать за собой, вошел в тот самый переулок, из которого не так давно выпрыгнул скаль.

Когда дверь позади Джеффри со скрипом закрылась, он как никогда ярко осознал, что позволил экону привести его в тесное помещение. Кровь настолько пропитала его одежду, что он и сам чуял ее запах; у него волосы на загривке вставали дыбом, и только привычная тяжесть револьвера в руке немного примирила Джеффри со сложившейся ситуацией. Из рук он его выпустил только чтобы поспешно снять пальто, жилет и рубашку с шейным платком. Рид в это время как ни в чем не бывало звенел склянками в шкафу, доверительно (наивно) повернувшись к Джеффри спиной.

— Присядьте на кровать, я сейчас.

Все было относительно хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока Джеффри не понял, что Рид снимает собственное пальто и закатывает рукава. А потом упырь еще и опустился перед ним на колени, пристроив поднос с медицинскими принадлежностями рядом на кровати.

От первого прикосновения Джеффри вздрогнул и, скрипнув зубами, взвел курок. Дуло смотрело прямо между серых глаз упыря, который, казалось, совершенно игнорировал смертельную опасность, занятый обработкой раны. Джеффри старательно не смотрел вниз, предпочтя пристально наблюдать за лицом Рида — тем более он таким образом сразу заметит, если тот вдруг решит отведать его кровушки, и успеет выстрелить.

Рид поморщился, увидев состояние швов, на секунду встретился с Джеффри взглядами, хмыкнул в ответ на какие-то свои мысли, и вернулся к работе. Прохладные аккуратные прикосновения посылали дрожь вдоль позвоночника, а кожа зудела с такой силой, что ее хотелось содрать к чертовой матери и вышвырнуть прочь.

— Надо снова зашивать. Хотите обезболивающего?

Ему требовалась каждая кроха внимания и сосредоточенности, что имелись в его распоряжении.

— Нет.

Он _игнорировал_ то, с какой профессиональной грацией Рид обращался с ниткой и иглой, или пинцетом, или чертовыми склянками с узкими горлышками. Он _не игнорировал_ того, как клыки все явственнее выпирали из-под бледной верхней губы, наглядно демонстрируя степень жажды. В какой-то момент Рид и вовсе задержал дыхание, хотя руки его замерли всего на мгновение.

Любой другой экон на его месте даже не подумал бы сдерживаться. Рид упрямо контролировал свои порывы, и это явно стоило огромных усилий.

Джеффри крепче сжал револьвер, продолжая держать упыря на мушке.

Бинты легли плотно и аккуратно. Рид, довольно улыбаясь, по-кошачьи грациозно выпрямился и отступил прочь:

— Готово, можете одеваться.

Он со странным выражением лица наблюдал за тем, как Джеффри натягивает одежду, и молча кивнул в ответ на ворчливое прощание.

Джеффри пулей выскочил прочь. Кожа под бинтами продолжала зудеть. Внутри бурлило желание убить какого-нибудь упыря.

К тому времени, когда он дошел до штаб-квартиры, солнце уже золотило коньки крыш. Возвращаться к Риду не имело смысла — тот все равно уже спал своим беспробудным сном, и проснется только с закатом.

 

Он ничего не видит, единственное успокоение — вес арбалета на левом предплечье и тяжесть меча в руке. Он слышит шелест перемещающегося упыря, но не успевает отскочить в сторону, и тот крепко хватает его за плечо. Воспользовавшись инерцией поворота, Джеффри пытается отрубить Риду голову. В ответ — очередное шипение-шелест, толчок в грудь, ужасающей силы удар по локтю. Джеффри умудряется удержать меч, но скорее не из-за осознанного желания, а лишь потому, что пальцы скрючивает судорогой. Рука отказывается слушаться.

Холодные пальцы смыкаются на его горле, прижимают к стене. Джеффри отчаянно сопротивляется и, когда упырь срывает его арбалет, тянется за револьвером — не Рида, так себя застрелить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он не верит, что этот экон проявит милосердие. Кровь шумит в ушах, многочисленные раны жжет, разум без спроса начинает прокручивать различные сценарии развития событий.

Чего он не ожидает, так это почувствовать, как холодный язык слизывает дорожку крови, вытекшей из раны на виске. Джеффри по мере сил отдергивает голову, но стена не дает далеко отстраниться.

Холодные ладони забираются под рубашку. Прикосновения обжигают.

Он падает.

Горячие ладони скользят по спине, ногти оставляют красные полосы. Он прихватывает зубами гладкую кожу, вдыхает головокружительный запах.

Он что-то нечленораздельно бормочет, выцеловывая и покусывая дорожку от ямки между ключиц к плечу.

Со стоном выпрямляется, когда его за волосы тянут вверх и назад.

Губы на горле.

Хриплый рокот затекает внутрь.

Огонь.

 

Джеффри проснулся с руганью и, резко скатившись с кровати, не успел сгруппироваться и растянулся на полу. Тело тут же отозвалось многочисленными очагами разнообразной боли, смывая остатки сна с разума, а вместе с ними — и подробные воспоминания. По крайней мере, очередной кошмар оборвался на середине и сменился намного более приятным сном, если верить тем обрывкам, что остались в голове, и тому, насколько ему сейчас было тесно в штанах. Джеффри раздосадованно выдохнул носом, сел, опершись спиной о кровать, и откинул голову на матрас. Потрескавшийся потолок щеголял оранжевым флером раннего вечера, в столбах света кружились пылинки, встревоженные его недавним падением.

Последний сон он так нормально и не вспомнил. Со стояком времени разобраться не хватило — он только-только настроился на приятные полчаса, как к нему прибежал один из капитанов с сообщением о дезертирстве пятерых. Пришлось идти разбираться. Потом еще обсудить и скорректировать маршруты патрулей, прочитать доклады, выслушать привычную ругань Гордона и его удивленный свист, когда Джеффри продемонстрировал ему свой забинтованный бок, лишь бы отстал. Еще — придумать, откуда теперь доставать патроны для пистолетов, ведь один из поставщиков, с которым они работали последние полгода, пропал без вести и не отвечал на сообщения; Джеффри подозревал, что тот умер.

Одно за другое, и не успел он оглянуться, как окончательно закопался в дела ордена — о назначенной встрече с Ридом Джеффри вспомнил только ближе к полуночи.

Ему совершенно точно не было совестно, что он заставил упыря так долго ждать, и на встречу он шагал немногим быстрее обычного своего темпа. И извиняться он даже не думал. Еще он не собирался оставлять Рида без присмотра в компании с кровью короля, и потому увязался следом. Такую ценную реликвию нельзя было упускать из виду — Карл ему это вдолбил в голову сразу же, как стало очевидно, что именно Джеффри займет его пост.

Именно поэтому Джеффри сидел сейчас на диване в убежище этого раздражающего упыря и пристально наблюдал за его работой вместо того, чтобы избавлять Лондон от нашествия скалей. Сказать, что ему было скучно — значит, ничего не сказать. Он не понимал, что именно Рид делал, и хотя он был бы не прочь устроить упырю допрос, тот настолько погрузился в свои исследования, что вся его красноречивость сконденсировалась в односложные ответы, от которых Джеффри устал уже в первые полчаса. Он почти пожалел, что не прихватил с собой стопку докладов — почти. Он бы все равно не смог ими нормально заниматься, поскольку сейчас основной задачей было наблюдение за Ридом.

Который за последнюю бесконечность шевелился только когда подходил к застекленному шкафчику рядом с рабочим столом или брал очередную книгу с полки и быстро-быстро ее листал в поисках чего-то определенного. В такие моменты Джеффри особенно игнорировал, насколько привычно и естественно Рид держал искомую склянку или книгу, аккуратно обхватив ее своими длинными бледными пальцами.

Пытаясь не уснуть от скуки (и успешно затолкав все странные мысли куда поглубже), Джеффри взял в привычку время от времени мерить шагами кабинет. Неизменно удерживая Рида в поле зрения, разумеется.

Когда тот тяжело откинулся на спинку стула и слепо уставился в потолок, Джеффри почти обрадовался, что скоро сможет свалить отсюда прочь. Но.

Он нахмурился, глядя на неподвижного упыря.

Что-то было не в порядке.

Джеффри шагнул к нему, как вдруг Рид резко встал и во вспышке тумана вплотную подскочил к нему. Они бы впечатались друг в друга, если бы Джеффри не отшатнулся прочь, направляя на упыря револьвер.

— Ты что творишь? — раздраженно прорычал он, не сводя взгляда с упыря. Тот выглядел бледнее обычного, его взъерошенные волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза тревожно (тревожно?) бегали по фигуре Джеффри, будто выискивая что-то. Зрачки Рида расширились настолько, что от радужки осталось тонкое кольцо.

— Человек, — тихо пробормотал Рид себе под нос, и Джеффри услышал его только потому, что вслушивался.

— Разумеется, я человек! С чего это ты вдруг вообще?

Рид его будто не услышал:

— После Пемброука я ни разу по-настоящему не присматривался, но… нет, я же видел разницу, да и тут… учащенное сердцебиение, респираторная система в норме, небольшая аномалия вокруг печени и желудка, воспаление? Нет, не похоже… — он бормотал все тише и быстрее, некоторые слова и вовсе обрывал на середине.

— _Рид_! — рыкнул Джеффри, привлекая внимание.

Зрачки упыря резко сузились до булавочных головок. Рид глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и робко пригладил волосы, будто стыдясь своей несдержанности.

— Король Артур был вампиром. Экон, если я ничего не путаю.

— Чушь собачья, — этого просто не могло быть.

— Кровь не врет.

Джеффри смотрел на взъерошенного Рида и едва сдерживал настойчивое желание не то придушить гада, не то хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы все его безумные мысли вылетели из головы. Вдоль его хребта медленно и неуклонно ползла холодная змея осознания.

Ведь если Рид был прав… получалось, что перед их схваткой в Пемброуке он выпил каплю _вампирьей крови_. Нет. Нет. Он — человек. Святая реликвия Привена подарила ему возможность на равных сразиться с могущественным упырем, а не превратила в одного из них. Рид врет.

— Ты закончил?

Рид непонимающе нахмурился.

— Заверяю вас, все в его крови ука…

— Ты. С антидотом. Закончил? — чуть ли не по слогам прорычал Джеффри. Его терпение подошло к концу, и он не намеревался задерживаться тут даже на одну лишнюю секунду, а то кто-то рисковал умереть. Все внутри горело от злости.

— Пропорции и стабилизирующие реагенты я выделил, и необходимое количество крови я уже набрал, так что…

— Прекрасно, — перебил его Джеффри и добавил, кивком указав на стол позади Рида: — Возвращай мою фляжку, и я пойду. Скали сами себя не обезглавят.

— Маккаллум…

— Рид. Фляжка. Немедленно. _Молча_ , — ярость ослепляла.

Джеффри буквально вылетел из госпиталя; местным хватило ума убраться подальше с его пути, чего нельзя было сказать о парочке скалей в двух кварталах по направлению к Уайтчепелу. Даже Гордон не стал сильно распускать язык, опасаясь обрушить на себя гнев главы Привена.

Сны стали ярче. _Намного_ ярче. К концу недели Джеффри окончательно убедился в том, _кто именно_ фигурировал в них, медленно сводя его с ума, и своей находке он был совершенно не рад. Мало ему было заинтересоваться мужчиной — так нет, он заинтересовался чертовым _упырем_. Отвратительно.

Количество скалей стараниями Привена быстро пошло на спад — похоже, Рид все-таки расправился с Кошмаром. Теперь Джеффри уже ничего не мешало пойти и всадить надоедливому гаду кол в сердце. Ничего, кроме собственной больной фантазии. Когда тот вдруг резко сорвался в Шотландию, Джеффри попытался отправить вслед за ним разведчиков, но они быстро потеряли его след. Все указывало на то, что он отправился вслед за своей рыжеволосой зазнобой, забрав при этом все документы, в которых содержались подсказки к их нынешнему местопребыванию.

Джеффри старательно игнорировал скользкий клубок беспокойства в животе и с головой зарывался в дела ордена; его война еще была в самом разгаре, некогда ему сидеть сиднем и страдать.

 

Ногти царапают спину, и он с хриплым стоном прогибается, откидывая голову назад. Прохладные губы скользят вдоль бедра вверх, оставляя поцелуи тут и там, дразня щекочущими прикосновениями клыков к коже. Второй рукой Рид крепко держит его за бок, тот самый, который когда-то штопал в заброшенном доме. Он шумно выдыхает, когда Джеффри зарывается в его волосы ладонью и сжимает пряди — еще не тянет и не дергает, но уже наслаждается возможностью сделать это. Серо-голубые кольца вокруг черных блюдец зрачков почти горят, отпечатываются на сетчатке Джеффри; он чувствует, как вампирья магия трется о его щиты, ищет трещину, через которую можно просочиться и зачаровать его, превратить в безвольную куклу, тупой источник наслаждения.

Вдоль хребта Джеффри течет страх вперемешку с возбуждением, и он прерывает зрительный контакт, вместо этого смотрит на контраст между бледной ладонью и его собственным бедром. Рид сидит близко, совсем вплотную, и когда он тянется лизнуть шрам на животе Джеффри, Джеффри как никогда остро понимает, что сам себя загнал в совершенно невыгодную и бесконечно уязвимую позицию. Он не успеет сделать ровным счетом ничего, если упырю взбредет в голову его убить.

Он тянет Рида за волосы, и тот с шумным выдохом отстраняется, послушно откидывает голову назад, распутно оголяя горло. Джеффри, поддаваясь порыву, наклоняется и целует, прослеживает дорожку вдоль бледной колонны, довольно ухмыляется, когда упырь сильнее прежнего сжимает пальцы на его бедрах и тихо стонет. Не один Джеффри сейчас в уязвимом положении, и он это отчетливо понимает, когда, прихватив кожу зубами, слышит совершенно разбитый и _пошлый_ стон.

Долго наслаждаться властью у него не получается, потому что вспышку черного тумана спустя оказывается, что он уже лежит на кровати, а Рид сидит верхом на его бедрах. Руки Джеффри сами собой тянутся к бледной коже, мстительно оставляют яркие красные полосы. С коротким рыком Рид целует его, почти до крови прикусывая губы и язык.

Теснота и жар сводят с ума.

 

— Блять! — коротко зашипев, Джеффри проснулся от того, что почти до боли сжал свой член.

Возбуждение отчаянно пульсировало в животе, бежало огнем по венам, путало мысли и смазывало реальность. Закусив губу, Джеффри зажмурился и, отпустив фантазию на волю, позволил руке двигаться — быстро, резко, обрывисто. Последний сон горел на внутренней стороне век, посылая снопы искр по рукам и ногам, и сопротивляться этому было попросту невозможно. Оргазм захлестнул его с головой, и на бесконечно долгие несколько секунд он не видел ничего, кроме яркого калейдоскопа перед глазами.

Только когда грудь начало жечь от недостатка кислорода, Джеффри осознал, что задержал дыхание.

— Блять, — беззвучно выругался он на вдохе. Осознание того, что он сделал, кислотой жгло мысли. Чувство вины мешалось со злостью и проклятым возбуждением. Чертов извращенец.

Закатное солнце золотило потолок. Пора было на охоту — возможно, она поможет ему прочистить мозги. Иного выхода Джеффри не видел, но знал, что абсолютно точно _не хотел_ идти дальше по этой скользкой дорожке, и необходимо было срочно переключить свое внимание.

Вспомнив, что произошло вчера вечером, Джеффри устало провел ладонью по лицу — ему еще предстояло вытащить четверых патрульных из цепких лап копов, на которых те вылетели, бряцая и гремя оружием. Остолопы.

 

Он осторожно идет по аллее, вслушивается в многократно отраженные от стен звуки, выискивает знакомые хрипы и рычание упырей. Меч знакомо лежит в руке, клинок слабо отражает далекий свет уличных фонарей. Под ногами похрустывает мусор и неубранные листья.

Дорога приводит его в очередной двор, каких он на своем веку видывал десятки и сотни. Падающий из редких окон свет немного режет привыкшие к темноте глаза, но Джеффри рад этому подспорью. Он неторопливо обходит двор по периметру, вглядывается в густые тени и подозрительно косится на явно заброшенный дом в дальнем правом углу — дверь приоткрыта, между ней и косяком зияет резаной раной кусок тьмы.

Зазывает.

Джеффри чувствует исходящее оттуда чужое внимание.

Половицы предательски скрипят, шуршание собственной одежды кажется ему оглушительным. Джеффри проходит вглубь и видит поломанную лестницу, когда чувствует появление за спиной упыря. Сделать он ничего не успевает — его грубо толкают к стене, так что от удара из глаз сыпятся искры, и прижимаются к нему всем телом, одновременно фиксируя руки. Ухо и шею омывает прохладным дыханием, и Джеффри зажмуривается, пережидая волну отвратительно острого возбуждения.

— Что же ты так неосторожно охотишься в одиночку, м-м? — низкий голос Рида отдается вибрациями по всему телу.

Джеффри дергается, пытается ударить его затылком по носу, но тот отстраняется. Еще и по-хозяйски хватает за волосы и фиксирует голову в запрокинутом положении. Джеффри шипит ругательства, и почему-то никак не может найти ни револьвер, ни рукоять меча.

Холодные пальцы легко задевают кожу, шейный платок мертвой птицей сползает на пол. Сердце колотится в глотке, жар спиралью закручивается вокруг хребта.

 

— Да блять, да что же это такое, _блять_ , — Джеффри зло потер лицо ладонью, отгоняя клочья сна. Поежился, почувствовав сквозняк на голой шее. _Проклятье_.

Он надеялся, что успеет избавиться от этого… _этого_ до возвращения Рида из своей внезапной поездки. Мало того, что совершенно непотребные мысли, так они еще и от работы начали его отвлекать. А такого Джеффри себе позволить не мог.

Количество скалей на улицах продолжало стремительно сокращаться под его активным руководством, но настроение Джеффри редко поднималось выше планки «отвратительное».

 

Твердый пол под разъезжающимися коленями, мышцы тянет приятной болью, руки мертвой хваткой вцепились в чужие плечи за спиной. Бледные руки держат его поперек торса, не дают отстраниться, внутри все горит.

Неторопливый глубокий толчок. Из горла Джеффри само собой вырывается ругательство, когда он понимает — Рид _внутри_. И от каждого его движения огонь будто взмахивает крыльями, а дыхание теряется на полпути наружу. Бедра болят от необходимости так долго стоять в неудобном положении, чужая борода щекочет загривок.

— Вот так, Джеффри. Кричи для меня, — низко рычит Рид и резко ускоряет темп.

Джеффри рычит в ответ, упрямо кусает губы в попытке удержать рвущиеся наружу звуки. Он наклоняет голову, расплывчато смотрит на свой нетронутый (бордовый от прилившей крови, блестящий и _твердый_ ) член и пытается понять, что именно в этой картине кажется ему неправильным.

Рид ведет губами вдоль его шеи, шумно вдыхает и столь же шумно выдыхает.

Внезапная боль от укуса пронзает насквозь. Джеффри кричит, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а в голове пустеет.

 

О возвращении Рида Джеффри узнает совершенно случайно, услышав разговор в пабе. Мужчины делились впечатлениями о «мистере докторе» и о том, как тот у них на глазах осадил начавшего возбухать пациента буквально парой слов. Настроение, последнюю неделю скакавшее от хорошего к плохому, резко ухнуло в яму злости.

Этот чертов упырь даже не соизволил показаться на глаза кому-то из Привена! Чего он добивался?!

Не важно. Ночь только-только начиналась, Джеффри как раз успеет добраться до Пемброука к тому времени, как Рид проснется, и собственноручно потребует у него объяснений. Как о Кошмаре, так и о том, куда делась его зазноба.

В несколько глотков допив эль и привычно подавив вспышку ревности при мысли о рыжей, Джеффри вылетел на вечерние улицы.

Проигнорировав медсестру, которая пыталась его остановить, он добрался до двери в кабинет Рида, пинком ее распахнул (кажется, что-то хрустнуло) и вошел внутрь, уже настроившись на хороший скандал.

— Рид! Ты какого хрена скры… — увидев упыря, Джеффри самым натуральным образом подавился воздухом.

Тот обернулся на звук, держа в одной руке бритву, и удивленно вскинул брови. Льдисто-голубые глаза сверкнули весельем, уголок губ дернулся.

Медсестра наконец догнала их, тотчас затараторив:

— Доктор, простите, он совершенно не желал слушать!..

— Все в порядке, сестра. Я с ним разберусь. Идите, — Рид даже не подумал разрывать зрительного контакта.

Джеффри смотрел на гладко выбритого упыря и понимал, что начинает закипать. Простая рубашка, даже не застегнутая до конца, закатанные рукава, полотенце, небрежно переброшенное через плечо, взъерошенные со сна волосы. Будто высеченные из мрамора скулы, вылепленный подбородок с едва заметной ямочкой и выразительные, совершенно _пошлые_ губы, самую малость розоватые на бледном лице. Будто совсем другой человек. Другой _у_ _пырь_. Но Господи, как Джеффри хотелось прикоснуться.

Из ступора он выпал с трудом, распаляя в себе злость и старательно игнорируя скрутившее внутренности возбуждение. Он совершенно не желал думать о том, с какой легкостью Рид мог понять, что с ним — одного его _взгляда_ хватит, и черт подери, даже от этой мысли Джеффри пришлось давить дрожь. На короткую секунду он задумался, вытащить ли револьвер, но почти сразу отбросил эту идею. Оружие стоит доставать, только если он был твердо намерен оным воспользоваться, а сейчас… _проклятье_.

— Рассказывай, — угрюмо приказал Джеффри, скрестив руки на груди.

На секунду Рид сощурился, потом вздохнул и, отложив бритву, принялся вытирать оставшуюся пену.

— О чем же, мой дорогой охотник?

От вкрадчивых интонаций хотелось поежиться, но Джеффри удержался.

— О Кошмаре. О том, куда делась твоя рыжая упыриха, и где пропадал эти два месяца. И _не смей меня так называть_ , — прошипел он. Меч на поясе соблазнял все сильнее. Приколоть бы Рида к стене, как бабочку, и оставить позагорать на денек-другой за все те неудобства, которые он доставлял одним своим существованием. Особенно теперь.

Рид широко улыбнулся, блеснув на секунду белоснежными клыками.

— Для начала, как насчет запереть дверь, чтобы нам не помешали?


End file.
